


Touch

by nndkiss



Series: Touch/Soft [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, bc I said so, mai uses he/him pronouns, mailee supremacy, uhhh thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nndkiss/pseuds/nndkiss
Summary: Mai has only been touchy with two people in his entire life, Zuko, and Ty Lee.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Touch/Soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Touch

Mai has only been touchy with two people in his entire life, Zuko, and Ty Lee. 

You see, Mai has never been a particularly touchy person, in fact, he doesn't really like touch at all. At least, from people he doesn't trust. He loves touch with the people he does trust, craves it in fact. That might be from some underlying issues but he doesn't like to think about it.

The time after Mai and Zuko broke up, due to him realizing he was a lesbian and Zuko being very understanding and supportive, Mai felt lost. His only source of touch was gone (it wasn't as Zuko was always willing to give him that, but Mai didn't know that), and he felt he had no one else to turn to.

That is until Ty Lee came back from Kyoshi Island. It was a bit of surprise really, when he was interrupted from his reading by a door slamming open. He jumped out of his chair whirled around to face this supposed threat.

“MAI!!!” was all the warning he got before something slammed into him and crushed his torso. Oh, Ty Lee’s back. He faintly smiled, a smile practically nonexistent to the untrained eye.

He heard a gasp before Ty Lee quickly let go him, “OhmygoshMaiIamsosorryIknowhowyouareaboutbeingtouchedohjeezIshould’veasked-”

“Ty Lee, calm down, it's ok,” Surprisingly, he didn't mind the hug, as restricting as it was. It seems he didn't mind anything about Ty Lee that would find annoying in other people. Huh.

“Are you sure? I feel so bad,” Ty Lee looked miserable, unshed tears in her eyes. It made Mai feel weird, he's never seen someone be that concerned for his well-being.

“Yes I'm sure, it's completely okay,” He reassured her.

“Okay I just wanted to make sure because I know you don't like it when people touch you without consent-”

“Ty Lee, you're rambling again,” Mai teasingly smiled, which, he basically never does. Huh.

“...So I am!” Ty Lee blushed, embarrassed. It was a really cute sight. Wait, what?

“Mai? Maiii you okay?” Ty Lee’s voice snapped him out of his really confusing thoughts.

“Yeah! I uh- sorry, just a lot on my mind,” Now Mai was the one who was blushing. “Listen, I got something to do, so I'll see you later yeah?”

“Oh, yeah of course!” Ty Lee looked disappointed, thought Mai wasn't sure if that was wishful thinking or not.

“I'm glad you're back,” was the last thing he said before walking to his room. He quickly opened, closed, and locked his door before flopping onto his bed. God, what is up with him? Ty Lee shows up again and suddenly his brain goes haywire. It could just be from the excitement of seeing her again, but he wasn't even that excited when he reunited with Zuko. Could it be that his feelings for her were returning? No it can't be, those feelings faded a long time ago. Or did they?

That thought made Mai sit up on his bed, shocked. Did they really fade away? Now that he thinks about it, really thinks about it, the smile he would get whenever he thought about Ty Lee, the butterflies that would flutter in his stomach whenever Ty Lee smiled at him; Oh God, they never faded away.

Mai still likes Ty Lee.

\---

At that revelation, he quickly smothered it, like he does with all of his feelings which he knows isn't healthy but hey, he's still surviving. And like with all of his feelings, they were bound to come out, one way or another.

He supposed he should've known it would come out weeks later.

Mai and Ty Lee were sitting by the pond, feeding the turtle-ducks, while Ty Lee was excitedly telling him about some story.

“And then I said, ‘You're supposed to poke them, not stab them!’” Mai wasn't really listening to Ty Lee’s story, just listening to the sound of her voice and laugh.

“I like you,” That is definitely not what he meant to say. He slapped his hand over his mouth with the hopes that it would take his statement back. Of course, it wouldn't.

“You what?” Ty Lee stared at him with wide eyes gleaming with shock and, hope?

Mai sighed, might as well let it all out. “I said, I like you, as in, I like you romantically.”

It felt like hours passed, when really it was just 20 seconds, before Ty Lee responded.

“I LIKE YOU TOO!!!” And once again, Ty Lee crushed him into a hug again, except before Ty Lee could pull back and apologize, Mai wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

\---

3 weeks later finds them lounging in Mai’s room, with Ty Lee telling him another story. But, there was a question nagging Mai’s mind.

“Hey, uh, Ty Lee?” Mai stammered.

“Yeah?”

“I-I have a question, about something”

Ty Lee laughed, “Well a question is always about something, Mai,” her grin softened, “What's on your mind?”

“Can I uh, can I cuddle with you?” His voice petered out by the end of the sentence, embarrassed for even asking.

Ty Lee cooed, “Oh baby, of course you can, you don't even have to ask!”

And that was when Mai realized how much he really loved Ty Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> heres the first part to this two-part series !! i hope you like it :D


End file.
